WITH THE POWER, COMES THE PAIN
by DeeUnnatural
Summary: AU Kind of set during season 2. What would happen if Sam was given a choose, Dean's life
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to me way back in season 2. I remember hearing someone saying there were more children and a thought came to mind. Not to tell you too much, here is my story. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own them but I do like to play with them. In very evil ways. hehehe**

1.

Dean wakes to find himself chained to a wall. Wearing only his jeans and a t-shirt as his bear feet met the cold concrete floor. The fog of the events of what happened still trying to dance in his head. His head comes up quickly, a little to quick causing the dizziness to return. _'Where's Sam?'_ He said to himself as his eyes searched room for his brother but Sam was no where to be found.

They were heading to the car after getting something to eat when, as Dean tries to remember, out of nowhere they were jumped. Dean remembers yelling to Sam and Sam yelling back. Shots, did Dean remember hearing shots? _'Oh God, no_' Dean softly says to himself.

A bolt from the large metal door in front of him moved and the door swings slowly opening. Dean is greeted by three muscle men wearing black. "Where is my brother?" He demands to know. No words come from his visitors. Instead they move closer to Dean showing him the large pipes bouncing in their hands. Dean's eyes widen in anticipation of what is to come. The men move in close and the pipes are raised high above Dean and swiftly brought down onto him sending the pain through his body. Each blow melted into the other till Dean could no longer feel or even care. Unconsciousness finally won out and Dean hung like raw meat on hooks in a meat locker.

The room was cold. Sam's eyes slowly open. He finds himself in his jeans and t-shirt. He also finds himself chained to the wall opposite a large metal door. Sam tries the chains but finds them unyielding. '_Where was Dean?_' Sam says to himself. Fear begins to surround him as he wonders where his brother is. Remembering the attack, walking back to the car when five men stepped from the shadows. Dean and him were having to fight off the attack as a gun goes off and Sam yelling his brother's name as he heard his brother yell his name. The bolt on the door moves. The large door opens. Two men enter the room. One of them was carrying a gun. "Where is Dean? What have you done to him?" Sam asked.

The unarmed man walks over to Sam and unlocks the chains around his wrists. "Move" the one with the gun said.

"Where are we going?" Sam's question was answered with a shove. Sam starts to move toward the hallway. He is shown another large metal door which was hanging part way open and he was pushed inside. Landing on his hands and knees, Sam looks up to find his brother laying against the far wall in a crumple heap. "Dean!" Sam crawls to his brother. Rolling Dean on his back to face him, Sam sees the beating his brother has sustained. Sam could hear Dean rough breathing coming from his bruised lips. One side of Dean's face was covered in drying blood with a black eye on the same side. His bare chest bear witnessed to the beating his big brother had to received.

Sam never heard the door close behind him. Nor did he hear the bolt slide back into place. Sam was focused on his brother. Sam quickly surveyed Dean's injuries. Beside the head injury, Sam found Dean's ribs badly bruised. They had worked his brother over good. Sam slowly cradled Dean in his arms. "Dean. Come on, man. Wake up. Please." The tears, Sam was trying to fight back, were now starting to fall. Sam rocked back and forward with his brother still cradled in his arm.

What felt like an eternity, Dean started to moan. "Dean, it's me. Sammy. Come on, wake up."

Dean's eyes flutter till finally they opened. "Sammy?" Dean voice was almost ghost-like. "What the hell?" Dean started to say till the pain was too much and he let out with a cry.

"Sh. Don't try to move. Whoever they are, worked you over good, bro."

"That's an under statement." Dean moves again only to cry out in pain. "Why?" was all he was able to say.

"I don't know, Dean." Sam's voice could not hide the tears on his face.

Dean turns to look at Sam. "You okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Sam smiles a weak smile. "I'm fine, Dean. You're the one who got the crap kick out of them."

Sam laid there with his brother in his arms. No words were said. Both taking in the comfort of the other. Dean finally sustained to his unconscious state. Sam rested there, listening to his brothers breathing. All his thought moving to why they were here and who was doing this.

Sitting in a chair near a large monitor a shadow watches the brothers in their prison. A white female's hand with blood red nails reaches up to adjust the volume of the monitor in front of her. A man in black, the same on who had came in on Dean with the others for the beating, was standing behind her. "Feed them and give the boy what he needs for his brother." The man nods his head and walks away. Her attention returns to the monitor. The test has started. Now she waits to see what the boy can do.

**A/N: Should I continue? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have to say, I am enjoying being evil to the boys. (Evil laugh). Thank you to all who are reading my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. D**

2.

Sam's head came up to the sound of the bolt sliding. The door opened and two men came in. One was carrying a plastic box and the other one was holding a gun in his hand. The first moved closer to the brothers and set the box down as the second held the gun to make sure neither brother tried anything. Not that Dean was able. As the first one left their prisoners, the second said "Eat." And than he backed out of the room.

Dean was still unconscious and leaning on Sam's shoulder, so Sam used his foot to moved the box into reach. Running his free hand in the box, Sam found it to contain four bottles of water, two wrapped sandwiches, some gauges, and two ice packs.

"What the..." Sam softly said to himself. He turned back to Dean. "Dean, Dean?" Sam softly shook his brother to wake him. Dean moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "I need you to set up." Sam helped him set up against the wall. Sam reached into the box and pulled out a bottle of water and the gauge and started to clean Dean's injuries. Dean just looked at him almost like he was not even seeing what Sam was doing. Once Sam was done, he returned to the box and grabbed another bottle of water and a sandwich. "Dean?" He was met with a blank stare. "You need to eat." Sam started to feed his brother till Dean was awake enough to do it himself. Sam settled back to eat as well leaning against the wall next to his brother.

The brothers ate in silence, alternating with sips of water. Once they were done with their meal, Sam moved again to the box and pulled out more gauges. "Dean, let me check you out again." Dean only nods. Sam knew that Dean must really be hurting if he was not saying anything or even having his normal comeback of "I'm fine". Sam used the ice packs on the swollen areas on Dean's side.

Once done with that, Sam settled down with Dean leaning against him as both of them leaned against the wall. Sam soon heard Dean's breathing settle into a much needed rest. It was several hours later, Sam himself falling to the slumbers of much needed rest.

How much time had passed, who knows. Sam was awoken to the sound of the bolt being moved. He noticed that Dean had not moved. Sam's eyes meet the two same men coming into the room again. They were removing the first box and replacing it with a new one. Again the only words spoken were, "Eat." The bolt to the door was replaced.

Sam adjusted Dean so he would not wake and moved himself toward the box. Again there were bottles of water and two sandwiches. This time there was a blanket on the bottom of the box. Sam quickly dug it out and placed it on his brother.

Dean moved to the gesture. His eyes started to open. Dean looked down toward the blanket and back up to Sam. Sam had already moved back to the box to gather the meal provided. He returned to Dean's side, handing his brother a bottle of water. Dean took it from his little bother. Both started to eat in silence.

Sam counted six times the men came in with a new box. Dean remained quiet or was asleep during it all. On the seventh time no box was with them and there were two extra men too. Dean and Sam, both who were awake, eyed the men approached. Two each went to each of the brothers till finally the ones with Dean brought him to his feet and started leading him out. "NO!" Sam struggled against the ones holding him.

Dean was trying to struggle against his captor but in his weaken state, he was only causing more pain for himself. The guards were more or less dragging Dean for their cell.

They let Sam go once Dean was out of the room and Sam was than left alone in his prison. Sam charged the door to no avail. Sinking to the floor, Sam draws his knees up to his chest.

Suddenly, his head started to hurt. "No, not now." He says to himself. The pain almost unbearable. Sam starts to see his brother. He sees Dean being dragged to another room with a large table in the middle. Dean is than strapped to the table faced down. His shirt is pulled up to his head bearing his back. One of the men gets a leather strap and starts whipping Dean across his back. Dean struggles not to cry out. The beating continues till finally, Dean loose consciousness and the beating continued even longer than that. The man stops. Another one splashed water in Dean's face to bring him around. Than the beating starts up again.

Sam holds his head, crying. "Stop it, please." He bags. He watches as they beat Dean again and again till his back was raw. Tears ran down Sam's face as the horror unfolds in his mind. "STOP IT!" He screams out but no one was there to hear him. At least no one in his prison, but there was someone watching. Watching him as he struggles against the vision.

Sam has no idea how long his brother was gone, but he was awoken from his nightmare when the door bolt is moved. Still leaning against the door, Sam crawls along the floor away from the door as it opened. The same man with the gun enters first than is followed by two men dragging Dean. They drop him to the floor in the middle of the room. Sam starts to move over to him, but the one with the gun stopped him. A fourth man brings in another box while taking the old box out. Only words said was "Eat."

As soon as the men leave the room, Sam moves to his brother. Dean was totally out of it. Sam cradled him in his arms, seeing the blood coming through the back of his t shirt. Sam starts to cry as he rocks Dean in his arms. "Why?" He cried.

She set in her overstuff chair, watching the boy throughout his vision. She had another monitor showing her what was happening to the older boy, but her eyes were on the younger one. A blood red grin moved slowly across her white mask of a face. She knew the brother was his weakness. Soon, he will show her what she wants.

**A/N:** **Should I continue? SHould I still be evil and oh so cruel with the boys? Let me know. Please Review and let me know? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for being so long getting this chapter up. The real world got in the way. Just a note, I was going to have this as two chapters but didn't think there was enough PAIN for the boys. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing my story. Please don't stop. Now to the suffering. hehehe D **

3.

Dean didn't wake with a startle, instead slowly through the pain. His eyes opening to see the leg that was being used as a pillow for his head. First afraid to say anything, for he was sure this was a dream; Dean softly whispered, "Sammy." In hopes that it was his brother next to him.

Sam heard Dean's soft voice. "Dean. It's okay. You're safe now." Trying not to let his brother hear the fear in his own voice.

"But for how long?" Dean choked back the pain in his voice. "Help me up."

"No, Dean. You shouldn't move." Even with Sam protest, Dean started setting up with Sam's help till he was leaning against Sam.

He sees a box next to his brother. "Let me guess? They gave you something to put on my back?" Sam nods. "I don't get it. Why are they doing this only to doctor me back up, to do it again?"

"I don't know." Sam said. He had reached for a bottle of water and was offering it to Dean. Dean's hands were shaking so bad from the pain he was in. Sam had to hold it for his brother to drank. After Dean was done, Sam said. "Only thing they say is 'EAT'. I wish their choice in diet was different. I'm getting tired of ham sandwiches." Sam tried to lighten the mood in the room. Dean did smile.

"I like ham sandwiches." With that, Sam help Dean with his meal. Holding the sandwich and tearing small amounts for Dean to eat. They set there, eating like that. Dean's eyes searched the room that was now their prison as he ate. Looking for any hints as to who was holding them and why. His eyes stopped at the corner of the room to where a camera was perch.

Sam followed his brother stare. "Yeah. Someone is watching."

"But who?" Dean added.

They continued to eat. Soon after they were done, Dean dozed off leaning against his brother's shoulder. Sam closed his eyes but could not sleep. He was too afraid that they will return and take Dean away again. Sam knew they will.

Watching the monitor, she motioned the man behind her to come closer. "Give them two days. Then start braking bones." The man nod and stepped back. The woman thinks to herself, "You have to start showing us something, boy. I know you have it in you."

The brothers were given two days. Two days of waiting for what is to come next. Sam noticed that Dean was starting to run a fever. Maybe from an infection from one of the lacerations on his back.

On the third day, four men came in again to take Dean from the room. Sam fighting as best as he could, but unable to stop them. Again Sam was left behind in their cell. When the screams started, Sam thought they were just outside the large door to their prison. Sam tried covering his ears but could not stop the screams of his brother. Sam could hear the horrible sounds coming from the other side of the door. Sounds of something he should know but could not place.

His eyes drifted up to the camera. With pleading eyes, Sam bagged. "Please stop. Please." Tears start to stream down his eyes. Sam didn't know he had moved away from the door till he turned around and pushed himself against the wall, sliding down to sit. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head, unable to stop the tears.

After about two hours, the door opened and Dean was dragged in. Sam's head came up. Sam now knew what the sound was. They had broken Dean's left arm which was badly deformed as well as his left wrist and hand. His right leg near the ankle was also deformed. On his right forearm, Sam could see the bone protruding out from the broken skin. Sam stood up and this time instead of going to his brother, Sam turned on his captors only to had a swift blow to his head. Sam dropped to the ground. The door closed. Sam shook it off and moved to his brother who was moaning.

"Dean. I'm here, Dean." Sam tried to move his brother as easy as possible, but Dean cried out in pain. "Easy there, bro. I'm so sorry." Sam cradles his brother and cries.

Dean's pain was too great that he only sobbed to the movement from his little brother. Both brothers tried to cry their pain away. "I can't do this any more." Dean whispers.

"Sh, I got you now." Sam tries to comfort his brother.

The woman watching the brothers as they hold each other close. A smile comes across her face. She knew that she has almost got the boy to the braking point. Soon his powers will show themselves. Anger, not wanting to see his brother suffer was what was needed. Next time, Sam will witness his brother's pain.

**TBC**

**Should I continue? Review and let me know. D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Life got in the way again. Hope to be quicker with the next chapter. D**

4.

Dean was still unconscious. Still in Sam's arms, Dean moaned softly to the painful suffering he has endure. Sam has not moved from the spot that they were laying since the time Dean was dragged back into the room. The brothers still were huddled on the cold concrete floor in the middle of their prison.

His only thoughts were how to get Dean out of there. How to save his brother. He knew that Dean could not take much more. Sam knew that his brother was giving up. To watch him sob as he did, Sam knew Dean was not the protecting big brother anymore. Sam was going to had to take over the role now. Sam was going to have to be the protector, but how?

Time passed slowly. No men came in with a box. Sam knew at that moment, there wasn't going to be any more boxes with food or supplies to give to his injured brother. Sam knew that next time would be the death of Dean. Sam could only cradle his brother in his arms.

Dean's sobs of pain soon were long gone. Only movement brought a cry from his lips and Sam made sure that wouldn't happen. Sam could only sit beside his brother in hope that Dean's suffering would end. Even the thought of ending his brother's suffering crossed Sam's tortured mind.

Sam's eyes never left the camera in the corner of the room. Almost as though he could see the person watching them, he stared angrily at it. Thoughts of how to make the person on the other end pay for what they had done to his brother replaced his previous thoughts.

"Sammy." Dean's soft whisper was almost inaudible.

If Sam wasn't as close to his brother, he would have never heard him. He dropped his eyes to his brother's pain fill face. "I'm right here, Dean."

"Sammy." Dean repeated. Maybe he didn't hear his brother's voice.

"Here I am, Dean." Sam moved in closer only to be answered by a soft sob that escaped from his big brother's lips. It was then Sam realized Dean wasn't awake. He was talking in his unconscious state. But still Sam continued to talk. "I'm right here, Dean. I got you, bro." Sam tried as much as he could to consult his brother. Still Sam wanted to believe that they would get out of this together, but deep down he knew that was not going to happen.

She did as she has done for a week. She set there, watching the brothers in their cell. She knew the time was near for the boy to show what he has in him. She just had to find the right catalyze for the boy to react. She also knew his brother was that catalyze. Now she knew what had to be done to get the reaction she has been waiting for. With her long, blood tipped fingers she motioned the guard from doorway to come closer. The guard moved in closer. She never moved her eyes for the subjects on the monitor. "Do it now."

The guard turned and left the room. As he went into the hallway, he was accompanied with five other guards as they moved quickly toward the iron door. A total of six men stood on the opposite side of the Winchesters' cell. Guns were moved into place and the bolt locking the door was quickly moved and the men quickly flooded into the room.

**TBC**

**A/N: No blood, No torture. But you ain't seen nothing yet. Thanks for reading. Please review so I know which way to go with this one. D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I was thinking of two different ways to go with this story. I hope I picked the right one. Thank you to all who have been reading. D**

5.

Sam, still cradling his brother, must have dozed off as well. Suddenly opening his eyes, he sensed something was about to happen. What? Sam didn't know. With a gentle hand he tried to arouse Dean.

"Dean?" Sam spoked. "Dean? I need you to wake up." He was trying not to shake his brother too hard so he won't aggravate Dean's injuries. "Come on, Dean. I need you to wake up." Dean's eyes slowly opened to his little brother's voice. "That's it, bro." Sam's voice was as reassuring as he could get it. Dean's eyes didn't focus on anything. They were still draped in confusion. "Something's coming. I need you to be ready."

Dean looked around the room before his eyes settled on Sam. It took a moment for him to come out of the fog of pain and confusion. Once he did, Dean nodded his head that he understood Sam.

"Good. I don't know what, but I think this will be our chance of escape." Sam quickly added, but he was too late. Sam's head whipped around to the door when he heard the bolt be drawn. "No. Not yet." He said more to himself than to Dean.

The room was quickly filled with the guards from before. They flooded into the room like a swarm of wasps. Sam was quickly pulled from Dean's side. Sam kicked and throwing punches as he was being dragged to the other side of the room. Sam could hear Dean's screams of angst.

"No!" Sam cried out. "Leave him alone." He screamed as he was still fighting with the guards. He couldn't see his brother anymore, but Dean's cries told Sam that he was still in the room. "Take me instead." Sam pleaded to no avail.

Four guards finally had Sam held to the ground with a gun to his head. One guard stepped aside so now Sam could see what was happening to his brother. Two guards had Dean on his knees with his arms pulled back at a hard angle. A painful moan came from his lips. Sam could see tears running down Dean's face. His eyes were squinch tight in pain. A guard in front of Dean held a gun. He moved in closer to him and with his free hand, he grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled Dean's head back. Causing Dean to stare into the face of his tormentor. A cry of pain escaped Dean's lips.

Sam watched the gun in the other hand slowly raise level with Dean's head. He heard, more than saw, the gun cock. Sam's own eyes grow wide. "NO!" He screamed as he struggled against his bondage.

Hearing Sam's cries, Dean slowly rolled his eyes in Sam direction. Thou his stare were still laced with anguish confusion, Sam could still see the hazel eyes of his brother as they spoke volumes. Dean was telling Sam 'I'm sorry'. 'I'm sorry I can't protect you any more.'

He knew his brother has given up. Sam watched as his brother finally broke emotionally. It was at the moment, Sam loved his brother more than anything in the world. Dean was his rock and he wasn't going to watch that rock be cast aside in the abyss of darkness.

Something started to build inside Sam. Sam didn't want to loss eye contact with his brother but the pain in his own head was getting too great. The pain grew to engulf his whole body. Sam tightly closed his own eyes tang the anguish. Screaming as he did. "NO!"

An invisible force vibrated throughout their prison. Sam could no longer feel the hands of the guards that were holding him down. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself still laying on the floor. His head turned toward Dean who had crumbled to the floor as well. No guards were around him either. The guards were at different stages of carnage around the room.

Sam starts to push himself off the floor. Feeling a wetness on the side of his neck and tasting the copper tang in his mouth, Sam was only able to push himself to his knees. He moved a hand to his face only to have it come back with blood on it.

Sam began to crawl toward Dean, but his own strength was fading. Sam barely made it to Dean's side. He collapsed inches from his brother. As Sam folded to the floor, he reached out to Dean.

Both brothers laid there unaware of the watchful eyes on the other side of the monitor. She was smiling. She saw what she wanted to see. The boy did have it in him.

**TBC?!?**

**A/N: I could end this story in the next chapter, but I could also continue it with a few more. OR I could end it here. (Evil Laugh) Let me know what I should do. Please read and review. D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can end this here or the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. D**

6.

The floor was no longer hard beneath him. It felt like a soft pillow. The coolness of the room was no longer dancing across his skin, but now he felt the warmth of a blanket over him. Sam slowly opened his eyes to a white ceiling above. The lighting was casting a soft glow in the room. Sam knew that this was not the cell that he and Dean had been in, but a hospital room.

He slowly set up in the bed that he was in. Next to the bed he was in, was another bed blocked by a drawn curtain. Sam swung his feet to the side of the bed, realizing he was now dressed in scrubs pants and a t-shirt. Thoughts of how he got there were quickly replaced with where was Dean.

Sam moved his feet to the cool floor and stood. Swaying slightly, he grabbed the side of the bed to keep from falling. The overwhelming drive to find Dean, helped braced him on his feet.

Sam made his move toward the curtain. His heart was beating hard in his chest, as he laid a hand on the curtain to pull it back. Sam didn't realize he was holding his breath, as he pulled on the curtain. His eyes grew as they lay on the figure laying in the bed.

It was Dean. Sam slowly studied him. Fading bruises could still be seen on his face. Stark white cases incased both arms and a padded case surround Dean's broken ankle which was elevated and resting on a pillow. Sam could see wires and tubes snake from under the blanket that covered his brother going to monitors beside the bed. Sam breath a sigh of relief. Dean wasn't on a ventilator, but instead he had a nasal cannula in his nose.

As Sam moved closer to his sleeping brother's side, he slowly moved his hand up to touch Dean. Almost uncertain that the figure laying in the bed was not his brother, but an allusion. His fingers brushed against the white case on Dean's arm closest to Sam. Once Sam felt that it was real, he rested his hand on the hard white plaster.

A tear starts to form in Sam's eye. He studied Dean's face. Yes, Dean only looked to be asleep. Sam could only guest that the IV in his brother's arm had pain medicine in it. Maybe that's why Dean looked so peaceful. Sam moved his hand up Dean's case till he was touching flesh. Dean was real. He could feel the warmth of his brother's skin touching his. A smile comes across Sam's face. His brother was alive.

The joy of his brother's present was quickly replaced with fear and the overwhelming sense of danger. Sam looked up to see a figure in the doorway. He stepped closer to Dean's side.

The figure stepped for the shadow. It was a woman dressed in a black form fitting dress with jet black hair laying sleek down her back. Her skin was milky white causing her blood red lips to jump out. Flanking the woman was two brawny men that looked like the guards from the prison they were in. The woman moved closer to the brothers, leaving the guards at the door.

Sam tensed as she approached them. Her dark eyes never left their fixed stare on Sam. Sam tried to match her fixation. It was when she stopped by the foot of Dean's bed that Sam relied he was holding his breath. Her eyes dropped to Dean's sleeping form. Sam felt threatened by her present in the room.

"Who are you?" His voice was shaking. She looked up at him. "What do you want?" He asked before she answered the first question.

Her voice was as cold as her stare. "Who I am is unimportant. What I am is like you, Sam Winchester."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. He thought she was talking in riddles.

"I am like you. Special. I, like others, am from a different generation. You are from new generation of special children." She spoke again.

"Special children?" Sam asked but he already knew what she was talking about.

She smiled as his attempt at being innocent. "One day you will learn what I mean." She looked back at Dean. As she did, it didn't go up seen as Sam tightened his hold on his brother's arm. "You love your brother very much. He raised you. He's more a father than your own father." She looks again at Sam. "Am I right?"

Sam could feel his blood start to boil. "Why did you do the things you did to him?"

"I had to see if you had it in you. Your brother was the link to trigger your powers." She looked deep into Sam's eyes. "You have a great power in you, Sam. I am here to help you learn how to master that gift."

"Gift? What if I don't want to master it." Sam said.

"One day you will have to master it. I am only offering you a chance to learn how to use your power. You see, there are many of us that have decided to band together when the..." Sam could tell she was thinking of the right word to say. "Time comes."

"Time?" Sam tried to fish for answers.

She smiled that heartless smile again. It unnerved Sam. "I am here to make you an offer, Sam. Join us. And when the time comes, we will stand superior to the lesser ones of this world."

Sam could not understand what she was talking about. He did know, he wanted nothing to do with her and her group. "And if I say no?" Fearing what she might say.

"You don't have to answer now. I'll give you time to think about it, Sam. Time to be with your brother." She looked back at Dean. "He would do anything for you." Almost like she read Sam's mind. "Don't worry, Sam. I implanted a memory of being hit by a van after saving you."

Sam also looked at Dean's quiet form. "He'll remember none of it?" Sam asked almost child-like.

"Only if you tell him. In his mind, a van was about to hit you. He did as he always does. Saved his little brother from harm." She watched as Sam was still staring at Dean. "You only have to mention the events of the pass few days and he will remember. Are you willing to lie to your brother again, Sam?"

Sam looked up at her. Was he willing to lie to Dean again? "How do I know you won't hurt him again?"

"You don't. How do you know this is not real?" She gestured with her hand. She turns toward the door. Stopped in the doorway, she turned back to face Sam. "We will be in contact, Sam. Think about my offer." On that she left with her guards in tow.

Sam was left standing by Dean's bed. Sam could only watch her leave. What will he do? What could he do? His eyes drifted back to his brother. Dean would never forgive him if he lies to him again, but Sam was willing to do anything to keep Dean safe.

Dean starts to stir. Sam leans in closer to him. "Dean? Can you hear me?" Sam's voice starts to bring Dean from his medicine induced fog. "You're safe now."

Dean slowly came out of his confusion. His eyes opened to a blurry figure leaning in close to him. The voice was the first thing that he recognized, the voice of his little brother. Words were hard to come forth for Dean. Slowly they took form and Sam was able to hear. "Sammy?"

"I'm right here, Dean." Tears were falling freely down Sam's cheeks.

"Where?" Dean could only asked.

"You're in a hospital." Sam answered.

"Hospital?" Dean looked at the figure in front of him. He was starting to see his little brother before him.

Sam wanted to tell him everything, but something inside of him didn't want Dean to relive the pain. "What do you remember?" Sam asked of his brother.

Dean stared up at the ceiling as though he was trying to fish through the haze for something. Finally he spoke. "A van. It was coming toward you." His eyes grew as they turned toward his little brother. "You ok?"

Sam smiled. "I'm fine." Sam so badly wanted to tell him truth, but he just couldn't do it. "You knock me out of the way. The van hit you instead." Sam felt terrible. "I only got a few bruises. You got busted up bad, dude."

It was like Dean was trying to understand what Sam was saying to him. "You ok." Dean stated more than asked. Sam nodded his head. Dean's eyes began to close.

"You rest, bro. I'll be here when you wake up." With that, Dean closed his eyes to the awaiting sleep. Sam stayed by his side. The guilt started to eat away at Sam, but he knew he had to do it. He had to lie to Dean to keep him safe.

The woman walked down the hall after talking to Sam Winchester knowing she had planted a seed in the boy's mind. She smiled. The game will began.

**A/N: Should I end it here? I have an idea on taking this story farther but not sure if I should. I don't like writing one of those never ending stories but this one has been so much fun to play with. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all who have been staying with me on this story. I am having so much fun with it. I hope you like this chapter. D**

7.

Sam wouldn't leave Dean's side, even long after the strange woman left the room. Sam stood by Dean's bed wondering if he did the right thing in lying to his brother like he did. He couldn't shake the feeling something more was in the woman's words. But to get Dean to help him figure this out, would mean to tell him the truth. Sam wasn't ready for that.

Dean was oblivious to Sam's worries. He slept on in his drug-induced state. If he was awake, he would be trying to get Sam to tell him what was worrying him. He probably would have been able to get Sam to tell him the truth. The truth of their stay in the prison of that strange woman. That is, if he was awake.

Time passed. Fatigue started to claim Sam's strength. He moved a chair over to the bed so he could still be by Dean's side, but now he was sitting down. Sam studied his brother's features. It always saddened him to see the bruises Dean endears. Memories of other bruises and broken bones added to those thoughts.

Movement from the doorway broke Sam's thoughts. He was half-afraid to look to see what it was. Turning slowly, he saw a blonde headed nurse coming into their room.

"You're awake." She looked surprised. She continued walking over to Dean's bed. There, she started to check to equipment.

Sam only watched her. He still couldn't shake that feeling. He had to protect his brother. "Yeah." Was all he could said to her.

The nurse did your job as she eyed Sam. "You feeling all right?" She asked.

Sam only nodded his head. His eyes returning to Dean.

It was like she knew what he was thinking. "He's doing much better." Sam looked up at her again. She repositioned herself to face Sam squarely. "You have nothing to worry about, Sammy."

Sam's gut went cold. He saw her eyes turn yellow. As he stood, he felt a force lift him up and throw him into the back wall. "You." He struggled to say.

The demon tilted her head. "Me." She smiled.

"What do you want?" Sam said as he struggled against his invisible bonds.

"I don't want anything. I just been watching what's been going on and thought I should have a little fun myself." She walked over to where Sam was pinned to the wall. "I see you met one of the older ones." She reached in a pocket and removed a scalpel. Playing with it in her hand, she placed it close to Sam's throat. "What did you think, Sammy? You were the only one."

Sam's eyes drifted toward the figure in the bed. Yellow-eyes followed his stare. She smiled and turned to walk toward the bed. "Leave him alone." Sam called out.

She tilted her head in Sam's direction with a sickening grin on her face. She stopped beside Dean. She raised the knife in her hand till it met Dean's throat.

"Get away from him!" Sam yelled.

"Oops." She spoke as the knife cut a gash in Dean's throat. Blood started straying.

"NO!"

**TBC**

**A/N: THIS IS NOT A DEATHFIC**

** Don't worry too much. I'm just having some fun. hehehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. That world thing again. Life would be so much easier, if it would leave me alone. Enjoy**

8.

"NO!" Sam screamed. He screamed as he set up in bed. Heart racing, sweat pouring. Sam's fear-filled eyes were wide. Breathing hard. It took a moment for him to take in his surroundings. He was laying in a bed in a motel room. A motel room, he was in a motel room.

Seconds after Sam woke, the front door flew open with Dean running in. "Sammy! You ok?" Dean's own eyes were wide for fear of harm to his little brother. His gun was in his hand as he quickly moved over to the bed Sam was in. His hunter instincts in full bloom. Dean set on the bed beside Sam's who was staring at him. "You ok?" He asked.

"Dean?" Sam asked. He couldn't believe his own eyes.

Dean flashed a smile at his little brother. "Yeah. It's me, Sammy." Even with the smile on his face, Dean couldn't hide the concern on his face. "You ok?" His voice flowed with it.

Sam only could nod, still traumatized for all he could remember from his nightmare. _'It was a nightmare.' _Sam thought to himself. _'It had to been.'_ Sam swung his legs over the edge of the bed. All he could do was fixate the eyes on Dean.

Dean tossed his gun on the bed beside him and matched his little brother's stare. The worry on his face would not leave. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

Sam couldn't remove his eyes from Dean. He was too afraid that once he did, Dean would disappear. There were no bruises, no case encasing broken bones. "Is that really you, Dean?" Sam voice had the sound of a lost child.

Dean leaned in closer to his brother. "Yeah. It's me, Sammy. What happened?"

Sam finally moved his eyes from his brother to scan the room. A room very much like the many rooms they had been in before. As a matter of fact, the same room as the last one they had when they went to get something to eat at the dinner when the nightmare started. Sam felt the touch of Dean's hand on his knee. He looked back at his big brother.

"Nightmare? Vision?" Dean was trying to coach Sam into talking. He could see the confusion in his little brother's eyes.

Sam sighed deeply. "Nightmare. I think." His stare was more intense. "It seemed so real."

"What was it about?" Dean asked only trying too easy his brother's emotional distress.

Sam licked his dry lips before talking again. "You died. I saw Yellow-Eyes kill you."

"It was a dream, Sammy. Do I look dead?" Dean grinned that famous smile of his. Sam tried to return the smile but his heart wasn't in it. "Tell you what, Why don't you get cleaned up and we'll go get some breakfast."

Sam started to nod his head when he saw wetness running down Dean's leg's leg. His eyes grow. "You're bleeding."

Dean followed his stare and while he patted his own leg, he looked back at a scare Sam. "No, Dude. I spilled the coffee when you screamed liked a girl." Dean half laughed as he said it.

It took a moment for Sam to realize it was only coffee. He raised his eyes from the stain to look at his brother. "I didn't scream like a girl." His face formed a pout.

Dean smiled. "You so did, Samantha." Dean leaned over to pat Sam's leg as he was getting up. "Go get a shower, Dude. You stink."

Sam watched Dean moved over to his bag to get another pair of jeans. As he did, he raised his arm as he smelled under his arm. His facial expression showed he was in agreement with Dean's suggestion. He too got up and moved over to his bag to gather his things so he could head toward the shower.

While standing by his bag with his things in his hand, Sam felt he had to tell Dean all about the dream. With his back to his brother, Sam started. "Dean. About my dream."

"Yeah." Dean gave up a long time ago in trying to avoid Sam's touchy-feely moments. He turned to face Sam but found he was looking at his back.

Sam started to turn as he spoke. "I really think you should..." He froze. His eyes grow as they meet his brother.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean looked at his brother's shocked expression.

Tears start to form in Sam's eyes. What he saw sent him into an emotional roller coaster ride. "God, no." The words barely were audible.

Dean moved in closer to his little brother. "What's wrong, Sammy?" He said as blood starts to pour from his mouth, but Sam didn't hear the words from his brother.

He started stepping back and fell on top of the bed. All Sam saw was the blood. Blood coming from Dean's mouth, staining his shirt. Dean was covered in blood. Tears were more freely now. "No." Sam cried.

**TBC**

**A/N: I am so evil. (Evil Laugh) Please review and give me ideas on which ways to go with this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know that I have confuse some of you with the many twists I have in this story. It seems it took on a life of its own. I have to say, I am having so much fun with it. (evil smile) I hope you will stay with me on it. I promise I won't torture you too much. Will torture the boys, but not you much longer. Thanks to those who have read my story and I hope you like the chapter. D **

9.

His eyes opened. He was laying on a cold concrete floor. His head was turned toward a body laying next to him. It didn't take long for Sam to realize he was staring at his brother's bruised face. Sam slowly pushed himself up. As he did, he saw the carnage around him. The guards were spread around the room, obviously dead.

As Sam's witnessed the dead guards, he saw the iron door was left opened. He turned back to Dean. "Dean?" Sam leaned forward and gently shook his brother knowingly not trying to cause any more pain than he had to. "Dean? I need you to wake up. We got to get out of here."

Dean moaned softly to Sam's touch. He fought against the pain and struggled to open his eyes. He heard a voice call his name. He heard his little brother's voice. Through the haze and confusion, Dean's eyes opened to reveal hazel slits to Sam. "Sammy?" He own voice was laced with pain.

"We got to get out of here, Dean." Sam said as he moved in closer to Dean. "You think you can get up?" His hands were already on his brother. Dean's moans grew in intensity. "You have to help me, Dean." It was at that moment Sam realized just how weak he was as he tried to lift the dead weight of his brother. "Please, Dean." Tears started to fall down his face as he knew he was causing the painful moans of his brother.

It was almost like Dean could hear the anguish in Sam's voice, he held his moans and with the last bit of strength he had, Dean was on his feet or foot. He was leaning heavily on Sam. Sam took Dean's less injured arm and wrapped it over his shoulder. Try as Dean did, Sam still had to half carry/drag Dean from the room.

Once they were in the hall, Sam could see a door with the sign EXIT over it. They started off in that direction. The door opened easily to the night air. Though the moon was full, Sam still saw shadows in the trees across the field. Not knowing which way to go, Sam started heading toward the woods. Too afraid that if they stayed on the roadway; someone may come up on them and their escape would have been in vain.

The moans from Dean returned as he bumped his broken ankle on roots and fallen branches. Sam never saw the tears that ran down Dean's face. He only knew when Dean lost consciousness. The weight of his brother would at times be too much for him, but Sam wouldn't stop. He had to get his brother help. He had to get his brother to safety.

Sam continued to struggle with his brother's weight as the trees broke away to an open blacktop road. Sam was working too hard with carrying Dean, he didn't notice the headlights behind them. He was trying so hard to keep Dean upright, it wasn't till the car's breaks were squealing that Sam turned to see the vehicle. The first thing through his mind was they found them. The second was the night in the cabin that he nearly last his brother, only to lose his father a few days later.

Sam never realized that Dean had slipped from his hold. Blinded by the light, Sam too folded to the ground, laying beside his brother. His last conscious thought was he failed his brother.

**TBC**

**A/N: please OH PLEASE REVIEW!!! It helps with the route I go with this one. I have so many ideas in this evil little mind of mine that I like to see from my readers were to go next. D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Someone brought it to my attention that I needed to add a little more on the mystery woman. (Evil grin) Here's a little more. Enjoy D**

10.

Whiteness was there when Sam opened his eyes. Not the whiteness of a bright light, but the stark whiteness of a plaster case. His head was leaning against Dean's cased arm. Sam pulled himself back in the chair. The same chair, he's been sitting in from earlier. His brother was still laying in the bed. Sam breathed in. _It was a dream. No a memory and a nightmare. _Sam realized he was remembering what happened in their prison and how they got out.

Sam heard movement at the door and turned to see a male orderly in the doorway. "Found him." The orderly called out into the hall before he walked into the room. "You are a lot of trouble, boy." He moved closer to Sam.

Sam looked confused at the man as he grabbed his arm and brought Sam to his feet. "What are you doing?" Sam struggled to break his hold but the orderly was too strong. "Let me go." Sam continued to struggle with the man.

"You know you're not to make Dr. Crowe mad." He said as he manhandled Sam to his feet. "And when you make her mad at you, she gets mad at me, boy."

Sam found his arms being held behind him as he was forced on the other bed face down. "What are you talking about?" Sam concerns were more for his brother. Turning his head to see Dean still asleep through all of this. _Thank God, Dean's not awake._

Sam heard someone else come into the room. "Hold him still." A female voice ordered. As quick as her steps were in approaching the bed, Sam felt a sharp prick of a needle.

"What the hell!" Sam called out as he still fought. Whatever was in the syringe, worked quickly. Sam felt lightheaded. He couldn't focus his eyes and his coordination was off. The orderly was now lifting him up from the bed and started walking, with Sam in tow, out the room. Having trouble holding his head up, Sam looked back at his brother. "I have to stay with Dean."

"What? So you can try to kill him again." The orderly said.

"What? No! I would never hurt my brother." Sam was finding it harder to focus.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard that before." The nurse was walking along with them as the pass through a double door. "I'll grab a jacket."

"Meet you in the playroom." The orderly joked. They both laughed.

Sam found himself being dragged into a room with padding on the walls and no furniture. "I have to stay with Dean." Sam struggled to say. The nurse returned to their side with a straight jacket and both start to place it on Sam. "You don't understand. I have to protect him." Sam continued to argue.

"This boy never quits." The orderly said. The hospital staff finished fastening the buckles on the jacket and set Sam against the wall as they inspected their work. "Now you can protect your brother." He said with a cheesy grin.

"That's enough." A cold crisp voice came form the doorway. Both staff members turned to be faced with the one person neither wished to be on their bad side. "Leave us."

They left the room, closing the door behind them. Heels clicked hard on the concrete floor as the doctor walked over to where Sam was sitting. Sam struggled to raise his head to see who was coming close. First all he could focus on was the white coat. Looking closer, Sam saw a finely dress woman in a black dress with long jet black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her blood red lips told him who she was. "You." Sam said as he realized it.

A smile grew across her lips as she knelt down for Sam to see her better. "Yes. Me." She tilt her head. "Are you liking my game?"

"Game? Why are you doing this?" Sam was trying to hold his head up.

The woman reached out with his blood tipped fingers to hold Sam's chin. "I just wanted to show you what I can do. I wanted to show you what you can do, if you tried." Sam's eyes were fixated on her lips as they moved. "You see, Sam. I am good at what I acquired. You can learn the same things. Forget about your brother. He will only lead you down a dead end road. I am offering you great things. Anything you want. All you have to do is name it."

It didn't take long for Sam to answer. "I. Want. My. Brother." Sam could see the anger in her eyes.

"You really are a fool." With that, she pushed back Sam's head causing it the hit the wall behind him. The air in Sam's lungs rushed out after striking the wall. She let go her grip and stood. Looking down at Sam, her lips curled up at one end. "Maybe I should get rid of that no good brother of yours."

Sam was worried now. "Leave him alone." He tried to pull his legs under him to get up but the drug was working too well. He didn't notice the wetness running down his cheeks. "You stay away from my brother, bitch."

"Such words. What will your mommy say?" She was teasing him now. "Oh, wait. You don't have a mommy. Or a daddy. Do you?" Satisfied in the reaction Sam gave with his face. "All you have a Dean." She walked in closer to Sam again. "What will you do if you didn't have that either?" With that she kicked Sam in the side. Anger written all over her face as another blow came. "What will you do if poor old Dean was broken beyond repair."

One blow after another, Sam endear the abuse. He knew if she was here doing this to him, she wasn't hurting Dean. Sam curled into himself with each strike. All he could think of was keeping his brother safe. The abuse stopped.

She had moved in closer. With her breathe, Sam knew she was leaning against him. "Just think, Sam. What I have done with your mind, I can do with Dean's." Sam eye's grow. "Is he strong enough for that?" With that Sam felt a sudden sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked up to see her with a syringe in her hand.

"No." Sam cried out as he watched her walk out of the room. Darkness starts to edge in on Sam's vision. Her heels echoing against the flooring were mixed with her laughter. "NO!"

**TBC**

**A/N: This story truly has taken a life of its own. Can't Sam and Dean last? (Evil grin) Do I want them too? (Evil Laugh). Let me know. D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have to say, One of my wonderful reviewers gave me an idea, so I ran with it. Hope you like it. D**

11.

It was like waking from a much needed sleep. His eyes slowly opened to a poorly lit room. He was laying on the concrete floor. Dean set up and looked around. His eyes drifted down to inspect his own body. He remembers being hurt. Case on his arms. His brother beside his bed, worried and all.

"Sam?" A soft whisper came to his lips. His eyes traveled the room once more. As Dean looked around again, he tried to remember what happened. _'An accident. No. We were imprisoned here.'_

The memory of gunfire and being chained to a wall came back to him. Dean looked back at his body again. He was wearing only his jeans. No boots. No shirt. Bearings and torture. "Sam?" The words came to his lips again.

Dean slowly got to his feet. Swaying slightly, he reached out to the wall to steady himself. It was then, Dean noticed the door was opened. He started walking over to it. The only thing on his mind was finding Sammy and getting out of there. As he slowly walked toward the door, Dean struggled to remember what his own brother looked like. It was like a fog was blocking the image of Sam from him.

Dean reached to the door and slowly walked through it only to be greeted by another room like the one he was exiting. He looked around. "What the hell." He turned around to go back through the door only to be in the same room as before. Dean stood in the doorway looking from one room to the other. "What is this, the Twilight Zone?"

It was then he heard the faint sound of laughter. Looking for one room to the other, Dean still couldn't see anything. "Who's there?" Dean calls out only to be greeted by the laughter again. Just then, a string force sent him flying through the air and Dean made contact with one of the far walls. The iron door slams shut.

The air in Dean's lung briefly exited as he fell to the hard concrete floor. He tried to gather himself before trying to stand once more. Dean started feeling a heat radiating from the ceiling. He looked only to see Sam, gutted and in a silent scream. The heat burst into flames.

"NO!" Dean screamed out as the flame quickly grow toward him.

**TBC**

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short but don't worry, more is to come. Thanks for reading. D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have to say, I went back and reread this story to make sure I have it going in the direction I want it to go. I never planned for it to be this long, but what can I say, it has a mind of its own. Thanks to all you who have stayed with me this long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. D**

12.

"Shhhhh." A female voice pulled him back to reality. His eyes worked themselves open to see a blonde woman leaning over him. Something cool was being pressed against his forehead. Dean could feel his heart racing in his chest. It took some effort, but he was able to focus on her face. "It's all right. It was only a bad dream." She continued to speak.

Dean looked around. He could still feel the warmth of the fire on his skin. His eyes searched the room. He was in a hospital. Looking down he could see the case on his arms and the thick padding on his ankle. "Where?" Dean started to speak.

"You're in the hospital." The nurse was still trying to calm him down from his dream.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

The nurse smiled. "No. My name is Carol."

"No. My brother. Sam. Where is he?" Dean started to move, but the nurse held him in place.

"He's some place where he can't hurt you anymore." A sympathetic look came over her face.

"What?" Dean couldn't to the life of him understand what she was talking about.

"We know it was your brother who did this to you. Now you rest." She straightened his blanket.

"No. Sam wouldn't hurt me. He didn't do this." Dean tried to plead with her.

"I know that, Dean." The nurse said as her eyes turned yellow. "But humans are so easily fooled." She smiled.

Dean's eyes grew large as he stared at her. She started to laugh and with the snap of her fingers, everything went dark.

His eyes worked their way opened. Sam was greeted by the whiteness of the padded walls. He tried to moved only to learn his arms were unable to obey. He looked down to see the straight jacket was still on. He had to get out of there. He had to get back to Dean.

Sam struggled to get to his feet. Pushing against the wall, he was able to stand. Once on his feet, Sam leaned against the wall. He fought a bout of dizziness. Sam looked over at the small window by what looked like a door. Sam moved over to it.

Try as he did, Sam couldn't see outside the prison he found himself in. "Hello?" He cried out. "Somebody. Anybody. I don't belong here." He thought he heard movement on the other side. "Please. You have to let me go. I have to get back to my brother. He needs me." Nothing. Sam slid down the wall. "I have to protect Dean." He said more to himself. He lowered his head.

"Why?" A female voice spoke. Sam looked up to see where it was coming. "All he's doing is bringing you down, Sammy." Sam was looking at a blonde headed woman wearing a white nightgown.

"Mom?" Sam couldn't believe his eyes. She moved closer to where Sam was sitting and knelt down beside him. "That isn't you. Is it?"

"I'm whoever you want me to be, Sammy." Mary Winchester brought her hand up to touch Sam's cheek. "You know you can end this."

Sam looked deep into her eyes. He was looking at his mother and deep down he wanted it to be her. "How?" The words came out weakly.

"All you have to do is join us. I'll take you away from all the nightmares. You know you really want that, Sammy." She said.

"What about Dean?" Sam could not stop worrying about his brother.

Anger edged across her face. "Dean. Why do you care about the weakling." Mary squeezed tighter on Sam's cheek. "I am offering you greatness and all you worry about is trash." With that, she pulled her hand back and struck Sam across the face.

Sam's head jumped back. It wasn't a slap that brought him back to reality, but a hand that had touched his shoulder. Sam was trying to breathe as he looked around. He was still in the hospital room from before. His eyes stopped on his brother who was still in the bed. Sam could feel the hard plaster case his hand was still resting on. It was than he realized there was someone in the room with him. Sam turned to face a deputy standing behind him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The deputy said. He looked just as surprised as Sam was. "They told me you were awake."

Sam looked from the deputy to his brother. He was trying to figure out if this was real or not. His hand would not brake contact with his brother. It was that slight link that gave Sam the hope of reality.

"Let me introduce myself." The deputy began to speak. "I'm Deputy Ken Lewis. I was the one who almost ran you down." Sam looked of confusion was not missed by the deputy. "When you came out on the roadway. With your brother." The deputy looked in Dean's direction. "I believe you said he was your brother."

Sam looked back at Dean's sleeping form. "Yeah. My brother, Dean."

"And your name is?" The deputy asked.

Sam continued to look at his brother for a silent moment before he turned his eyes back to the deputy. "Sam. My name is Sam."

"You mind if I ask you a few questions." The deputy asked. Sam shook his head. "Can you tell me what happened? What happened to you and your brother?"

Sam's eyes started to drift. "I. I'm not sure." Sam couldn't focus on what was real and what was not. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't' know what is real."

"That's understandable. The doctor found traces of a hallucinogenic in your system. How about you just tell me what you can remember." The deputy moved in closer to the bed as he spoke.

Sam looked once more at the deputy. His hand tightened on the plaster case in its grasp. "I think we were held prisoners in a cell of some kind." He turned to look back at Dean. "They tortured my brother. I don't remember how we got out."

"Ok." The deputy responded. He took a deep breath. "Is there someone I can call for you? Family? Friend?"

"We have an uncle. Runs a savage yard in Dakota. Bobby Singer." Sam watched Dean sleep.

"I'll give him a call. Let him know where you are." The deputy also looked at Dean. "The doctor said he was very lucky. A broken rib could have punctured his lung and the infections were caught early enough." The deputy finally asked. "Do you have any idea who did this, Sam?"

Sam only stared at his brother as he answered. "No." How could he tell the deputy everything when he don't believe it himself. Sam closed his eyes. "I don't know why they did this." A tear ran down his cheek.

An alarm went off on the other side of the bed. Sam's eyes whipped opened. He stopped breathing as he watched hospital staff come running into the room. A nurse forcefully moved Sam from his chair. "You need to step back."

"What's happening?" Sam asked as the Deputy took him by the shoulders and moved him back out of the way. "Dean?" He calls out. Sam watched as the commotion around Dean's bed increased. They were now starting CPR. "No." Sam starts to cry. "NO!"

**TBC**

**  
A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW!!! D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. The story is coming to an end (Evil grin) BUT what end will it be? D**

13.

"NO!" The cry came from his lips as Sam set up quickly. The blanket falling to the floor. His heart was racing and he was trying to caught his breath. His eyes weren't focused on his surroundings but the vision of the hospital stuff working on bringing Dean back. It was the voice and the hand on his shoulder that brought him back. The voice he knew. Bobby's voice was trying to calm him.

"Easy there, kiddo. You're safe." Bobby said as he set next to Sam on the couch. Sam turned toward the voice to see his father's old friend. The same man they call Uncle. "Its ok, Sam." Bobby's face was draped in worry.

Sam looked at the older man dumbfounded. "Bobby?" The words finally came out. They were greeted with a grin from the older hunter. He started to look around. He was in Bobby's living room. Sam must have fallen asleep on the couch. And there not far was Dean stretched out in an overstuff chair. Sam could tell the events in their cell did happen. Dean still was wearing a plaster case on both arms and his ankle was propped up on an ottoman with a pillow under it. Someone placed a blanket over Dean, most likely Bobby.

Bobby's eyes followed Sam's stare. "Yeah. He wouldn't go upstairs to bed and you had already fallen asleep on the couch. I cleared off the chair for him." He turned his eyes back toward Sam who still was staring at his brother. "He's been worry sick about you."

"Me?" Sam didn't move his eyes from his fixation. "Why?"

Bobby's hand squeezed a little on Sam's shoulder. Sam moved his eyes to look at his friend. "You've been sick. Reoccurring nightmares. Fever. You've had both of us worry sick about you." Still with his hand planted on Sam's shoulder, Bobby looked back toward the sleeping brother. "I'm surprised you didn't wake him. Of course there's the pain medicine coursing through his veins. Had to sneak in his drink."

Sam continued to stare at his brother. "He's ok, right?" The thoughts of losing Dean still haunt him.

"Yeah. He's going to be fine." Bobby had returned his eyes to the youngest Winchester. "How about something to eat?" Bobby stood. "I know you're hungry." With that, Bobby walked over to the kitchen.

Sam could only nod his head. His eyes were fixative on his sleeping brother. Was this another nightmare? Will he wake up again only to relive a horror again?

He came to his feet. The bright light and heat from the flames were gone. Dean now found himself standing in a deep hole. The walls were steep, packed dirt. A brilliant light illuminated the place he stood. Dean didn't know where he was, but knew something felt wrong about it.

"Hello?" He called out. He was answered with the same laughter as before. "Who are you?" Dean's hands searched the walls only to be met with the glassy smoothness. "What do you want?" The hole was three feet by nine feet. Looking up, Dean guessed it to be about twelve or more feet deep. "What have you done with Sam?"

This time his questions weren't only answered with laughter. Some dirt rained down over him. "What the hell?" The rain of dirt became more intense. "Help!" Dean called out as he tried to climb out of the hole. He knew now that it was a grave. The brilliant light was darkened by the shower of dirt till there was no more light.

Sam slowly stood on shaky legs. His eyes still fixed on Dean. _'Maybe this is real.'_ He thought to himself. He walked over to the chair. Sam could still see the plastered case on both arms and the padded case on his ankle. He studied Dean's face. He looked to have dark circles under his eyes. It was then Sam realized something wasn't right. He slowly reached out to touch Dean's arm. His fingers brushed Dean's skin above the plaster case.

A cold chill ran through Sam. Both his heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing. Sam's touch was greeted with an icy coldness. Sam slowly moved his hand up to Dean's neck. Applying pressure to Dean's carotid artery, Sam fears were answered. "Bobby!"

**TBC**

**A/N: First off, I'm not sure where Bobby's salvage yard is, so I said it was in Dakota. Secondly, This is NOT a Death Fic. It's just me playing in my sandbox. (Evil Laugh) **

**Thanks to all who read my stories. And a special thanks to all who review. You are the ones that keep the evil monster alive. D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know I said once that I like to keep my stories to about ten chapters or so. For some reason, this story keeps growing on me. All I ask is you stay with me for the ride. AN end is coming. (Evil grin) BUT what end will it be? D**

14.

"Breath. That's it. Nice and easy." The soothing female voice continued to coach Sam.

"He is going to be all right?" A male voice said. Sam should know that voice. He has heard that voice before.

"Oh yeah. His episodes are not as often." Sam could feel a hand making circles on his back. "Feeling better, Sam?" She asked.

Sam's world was slowly coming back into focus. The black spots washing over his vision, was slowly softening away. He was looking at a tile flooring. His head slowly came up. He was greeted by a middle-aged nurse on one side of him. Her hand still rubbing his back. There was also a deputy standing close by. Sam quickly searched to room. In a bed before him was Dean, still asleep.

"Feeling better?" The nurse asked again. Sam only nodded his head. Her eyes followed Sam's stare. "Your brother is fine. I just came in to check up on you two." She looked at the deputy who had moved in closer to Sam. "You sure do know how to scare somebody." A smile came across her face.

"Scare?" The deputy said. "Going off screaming like that. He would have scared anyone." The deputy was now embarrassed.

The nurse laughed. "Kenny, you always thought you were big and brave." She turned her attentions back to Sam who was now sitting back in the chair. She noted his color was better. "I'll go call the doctor and see if he has anything to give you, Sam." As she stood, she looked toward the deputy again. "You watch him for me?"

"Sure. Now that I know what to expect." He said as the nurse left the room. Ken looked back toward Sam. The boy's eyes were fixative on his brother, but the confusion was still washed over his face. "Do you remember what happened?"

Sam shook his head. The color starting to return to his cheeks. "Dean was dying." He finally whispered.

"No." Ken moved once again to Sam's side. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "The nurse came in and you freaked. You started screaming to save him before you dropped to the floor." Sam looked up at him. "The drug. The one the doctor said was in your system?"

Sam 's eyes went to the floor. He didn't remember it that way. That was not what he remembered happening. Than a thought came to him. "The water."

"What?" The deputy asked.

"They gave us food and water. It must have been in the water." Sam concluded.

The deputy looked once again toward Dean. "And its not effecting your brother like you cause Dean's been sedated."

"Here we go." The nurse returned with a syringe in her hand. "Help me get him settled in." She said as she gestured toward the other bed. The nurse and deputy both guided Sam to the other bed.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Something to help you rest. Dr. Crowe..." She started to say.

"Dr Crowe?" Sam's eyes enlarged. The doctor from the psych ward.

"Yes. Dr. Crowe. He said to give you a sedative to help you rest." The nurse was about to give it to Sam when Sam pulled away.

"He? But he's a she." Sam found that the deputy was having to hold on to him to keep him from jumping off the bed. Maybe the deputy thought Sam was planning to run for it.

"No, honey. Unless Dr. Crowe had a sex change in the last hour. He is a he. Now, the doctor feels that with you meditated, the drug in your system will work its way out with lesser problems on you." Sam gave up fighting. He allowed the nurse to give him the shot. "Now you get some rest and in a few hours, you'll be back to normal." She settled Sam in bed, ending the action with a blanket being pulled up over him.

Sam rolled on his side to look at Dean. _'If this drug is doing this to me, what is it doing to Dean?'_ He struggled to keep his eyes opened. "I have to protect Dean." He whispered.

Ken moved in closer to Sam. "How about I call your uncle." Sam nodded. He fought to keep his eyes open. "Bobby Singer. Right?" Sam nodded once more.

His eyes began to drift close. Try as he did, Sam's world slowly became dark. The last thing he saw was his brother still in the bed next him. _'What is it doing to him?'_ Sam thought to himself as he gave in to the medication.

If it was the cold concrete floor or the brilliant light that brought him awake, Dean didn't know. He slowly brought himself to his hands and knees, still staring at the floor. The last thing he remembers was being buried alive. The smell of dirt was still strong in his nostril. All he did now was breath in clean air into his lungs. He lingered there, just breathing. Try as he might, Dean could not put his mind around what is happening to him.

"You are such a disappointment." It came from in front of him. He knew that voice. He knew that tone. "All you had to do was watch out for Sammy, Dean."

Dean slowly raised his head to the person he knew he would see. Standing in the corner of the room was John Winchester. Disappointment written over his face. "Dad." Dean whispered. Now he knew this wasn't true but his mind couldn't let go the emotions that were coming to head. He knew his father was dead. Dead because of him.

"I asked you to watch out for Sammy. That was all you had to do. You can't even do that right." Anger took over the disappointment on John's face. Suddenly he was next to Dean, bent down close to his ear. "You're a failure. I'm a shame to call you my son."

"No." Tears start to form in Dean's eyes. "Don't say that." Dean dropped his eyes once more to the ground. "Don't say that." He starts to cry. He tries to close his eyes to the pain. The pain of words his father was saying.

Fingers lace around his short hair and pulls Dean's head up. "Look what you did you worthless son of a bitch." John turned Dean's head toward another corner of the room.

Dean opened his eyes to the horror before them. A figure, bloody and broken, laid crumbled in the corner. The dark shabby hair told Dean who it was. "Sammy!" Dean cried out. John let go of Dean's hair. Dean starts to crawl toward his broken brother. "Sammy! NO!" Dean cried out.

"It's your fault." John raised his voice. "You did this to your brother!"

"NO!" Dean was sobbing now. He cradled Sam in his arms. He was greeted with a lifeless stare from his beloved little brother. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm sorry." He continued to cry.

John again appeared next to Dean. "Sorry. You ARE sorry!" John told him. "You're a waste of my time. To think, I died for you." Dean's sob came on stronger. "I should have let you died."

Dean continued to rock with Sam in his arms. His sobs grew with each word his father said. Dean forgot that it couldn't be his father. He only saw what was in front of him. His little brother's lifeless body in his arms was what was dominating his thoughts. He failed his brother.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please review. I like to hear which way I should go with this. Thanks to all who have read and review. POWER TO THE PEOPLE!!! D**


	15. Chapter 15

**JUST A NOTE: I see by the numbers that interest in my story is dropping, so I'm planning to end this in the next two chapters. I already have an ending but have to work it into the story now. Thanks to all who have readed. I hope you still enjoy my story. D**

15.

Peace seemed to sweep over him. He eased his eyes open to a friendly sight. A grizzly looking man stretched out in the same hard chair Sam was so familiar with. Bobby's greasy cap was pulled down over his eyes as his arms were crossed in front of his chest. Sam could hear the soft sounds of snoring coming from the old friend. This brought a smile to Sam's lips. It brought a sense of security seeing the old hunter.

A snore came a little louder than expected bringing Bobby out of his slumber. Jerking his head up, his eyes were opened wide. He scanned the room for any danger, thinking first it was why he woke. Bobby's eyes settled on the lean young man laying on the bed beside him. Sam's eyes opened and smiling back at him. Bobby adjusted himself to lean in closer to the young man.

"Hey there, kiddo. How ya' doing?" Bobby's question was accompanied with a friendly smile. His eyes not hiding the joy of seeing the youngest Winchester.

"Good." Sam started to say. "I think." He slowly set up. Having been laying on his side, Sam set up with his legs swinging over the side of the bed. It was at this moment, Sam realized Dean and the bed he was in was gone. "Dean?" Fear masked his face. The fear of being in another nightmare stalked him.

"It's ok, Sam." Bobby had moved in close and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's ok. They only took him down for some test." Bobby could almost read the fear on the boy's face. "It's ok."

"He's ok?" Sam struggled to say. The fear of everything that has happened rushing over him. He couldn't help but think it was happening again. Another nightmare coming to life.

"Dean woke up a few hours again. Dr. Crowe wanted to check him over." Bobby started to say. "Make sure everything's healing properly." Bobby now was settled next to Sam, still with his hand on his shoulder. "How about you tell me what happened?"

It took a moment for Sam to wrap his mind around the fact Dean was all right. He looked in Bobby's eyes and could tell the older hunter was not lying. Sam moved his stare to the blank space where Dean's bed was once at. "I'm not sure. I"m not even sure if this is real."

A hand squeezed a little on his shoulder. "How about you let me be the judge of that." Bobby added quickly with a smile on his face.

That was when Sam started to tell Bobby everything. No matter how crazy it sound. Bobby would be the one person who would understand it. Sam didn't leave out anything. He told his friend things that even he thought sounded crazy.

Once he was done, Sam looked in Bobby's direction. The older hunter never wavered from his stare on the young Winchester, but once the boy was done, Bobby looked away. "Me, clean off a chair?" He turned back to Sam. "Now that sounds crazy." Bobby cracked a smile. Sam couldn't help but laugh. "So, do you think this mystery woman was real?"

"I'm not sure, but I think she might have been. Bobby, I lied to Dean." Sam said as the fear of the truth came out.

Bobby was quiet at first. "Maybe when you spoke with Dean, it was during one of those warped realities." He saw that didn't help Sam with his worries. "I don't think he'll remember much anyway."

Sam looked oddly at Bobby. "What do you mean?"

Bobby replaced his hand on Sam's shoulder again. "Son, there's something we need to talk about. About your brother."

"Here we go." A female voice spoke out as a nurse came walking into the room pushing a hospital bed with someone on it. She locked the bed in place. "Oh good, you're awake. Dr. Crowe will be in shortly." With that the nurse left the room.

Sam was paying no attention to her. He was watching his brother. Something was off. Sam moved in closer to Dean's bed. Dean's head was turned away from him but Sam could tell his brother was awake. "Dean?" He softly said. Dean slowly rolled his head toward the sound. It was then Sam saw the blank stare coming from his brother. "Dean?" Tears start to form in Sam's eyes.

Bobby had moved up beside Sam. "He's been like this since he woke up a few hours ago. Almost like he's not even there." Dean rolled his head slowly away from the two voices. "The doctor thinks it's some kind a post traumatic stress disorder."

"No. She did this. Like when she was in my head. She did this to Dean." Sam said as he set his hand on his brother's plaster-cased arm. "It's all part of the sick game she's playing." Sam could hold the tears back. "She was mad I wouldn't join her."

"We're not sure of that, Sam." Bobby said.

A knock came to the door. Bobby was the only one who turned his head. Sam's was fixated on Dean. Standing in the door way was the doctor. Dr. Crowe slowly walked to the foot of Dean's bed. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No." Bobby quickly said. "Come on it, Doc."

"I have your nephew's test in." The doctor was watching the brothers. "It's what I suspected, Mr. Singer. PTSD."

"So, now what do we do?" Bobby inquired the doctor. "Wait to see when He'll come out of this?"

"Mr. Singer. Your nephew may not ever come out of this. He seems only respond to sound but that's it. Once his bones are healed, I'm sorry to say that he may have to be place in a facility that..." Dr. Crowe never finished his sentence.

"No. My brother is coming home with me. With us." Sam had a sureness in his voice. He slowly turned to face the doctor. "I will not place my brother in any facility."

The look Sam gave Dr. Crowe sent a cold chill down the doctor's spine. "Ok."

Bobby could feel the chilliness in the room. He stood a little taller. "When can we take Dean home?" He knew if would take much to set Sam off. The youngest Winchester can be very overbearing when he wanted to.

"I like to keep him one more night to make sure the infections are gone." The doctor had turned his attention away from Sam who was now staring at his brother. "I'll leave you two alone." With that the doctor left the room.

Bobby watched Sam move in closer to Dean. Sam placed his hand on Dean's forehead as he softly spoke to his big brother. "Everything is going to be ok, Dean. You'll see. She's not going to win. I won't let her." Tears start to form in Sam's eyes. "I won't let her."

Bobby also found tears forming in his own eyes. "I won't either." He said to himself.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know I said I was planning to end this story in the next few chapters, but I have found a new direction to go with it. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. D**

16.

Sam didn't sleep that night. He stayed by Dean's bed, his hand attached to his brother's plaster case arm. Bobby had found another chair and was sitting on the other side of Dean's bed keep vigil as well. A nurse had come in and tried in vain to get the youngest Winchester into his own bed for rest. One look from Sam told the hospital staff to leave them alone.

It bothered Bobby, but he knew how Sam was feeling. Though Bobby was better at hiding his feeling, he too was angry about the events. He knew Dean was a strong person, but was this too much for even the middle Winchester. Bobby was watching Sam just as much as he was watching Dean.

Sam never broke contact with his brother. When Dean would whimper in his sleep, Sam would softly stroke his brother's forehead and whisper softly to settle his brother down. Bobby felt like a proud father as he watched this and at the same time, it broke his heart. The closeness between the brothers, the bond that has been so often been tested was now being tested again. Can the brothers make it through this too?

Sam never heard Bobby stand from his own vigil on the other side of the bed, so it surprised him when he heard Bobby coming out of the bathroom. The sound of water being flushed down the toilet brought Sam's head up but not his eyes. He heard the steps of the older hunter come close till they stopped behind him.

"Don't know about you, kiddo, but I need some coffee." Bobby finally said. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. Knowing that he was there, Sam didn't jump. "You need anything, Sam?"

Sam wanted to say I need my brother back. I need Dean, but all he said was "No." He heard Bobby sigh behind him. It was then, Sam broke his connection with Dean. He turned his eyes toward the dear friend. With a smile in his eyes and on his lips, Sam added. "I'm fine, Bobby. Really. Go stretch your legs." Turning back toward Dean. "We'll be fine."

Bobby breathed in slowly before he let the air in his lungs escape once more. "Ok, kiddo. I'll just be outside the door." He squeezes his hand before removing it from Sam's shoulder. "Call out if you need anything." With that, Bobby slowly made his move toward the doorway. He stopped briefly, turned to look back toward the brothers again. Bobby could feel his heart breaking. He wasn't going far. He turned and was out the door.

Sam could feel the older hunter's eyes on him. He wanted so badly to be five years old again and run to his Uncle Bobby and be engulfed in the man's large arms, but he didn't. His eyes watched his brother as his ears listen to the older hunter's walk away. He knew Bobby wouldn't be far, but he also knew Bobby needed time alone too.

How long Sam was there alone with his brother, he didn't know. He did know when she came in. The echo of her high heels contacting the lanolin floor brought forward anger in Sam. He's eyes broke their vigil to sharpen its focus on the wall behind the bed. Sam concentrated his anger on her present. It soon bubbled over when she spoke.

"Hello again, Sam." Sam heard the sarcastic backdrop in her voice as each step she took was in rhythm with his own heart beat. "Have you made up your mind?" She stopped at the foot of Dean's bed.

Sam's hand tightened around the plaster case on Dean's arm. He slowly turned his head to face the witch before him. "This is real." He said. She smiled. His blood boiled. "I should kill you."

"Now, Sam. That's no way to be. What would your brother think?" The smile never left her blood red lips. Dark eyes drifted toward the figure in the bed. "Oh, wait. He's not doing much thinking, is he, Sam?"

"Why did you do this to him?" He knew why, he just wanted to hear it from her lips.

"Because you chose him." She turned her eyes back to Sam. "I don't like being over looked. You should see what he sees." That comment gave way to enjoyment for her. "He's all alone. Daddy's gone. His Sammy's gone. I never knew how torture your own brother's mind was." The smile melted against her face again. "He blames himself for your daddy's demise and now, in his anguished mind, he blames himself for your death, Sam."

Sam was listening to her words while fighting the urge to wrap his fingers around her throat. "What do you mean?" He finally asked. "He thinks I'm dead?" As Sam was saying it, he knew it was true. Her mind games had broken his brother.

"What do you think? And to think, none of this would have happened if you had chosen me." She stood there at the foot of Dean's bed with triumph.

It took all Sam had to keep from ripping her apart. At that moment, a nurse came walking into the room. She walked passed Sam's unwelcome visitor and over to the monitors by Dean's bed. It was like she never saw the woman standing there. The nurse raised her eyes to see Sam standing by the bed looking at blank air.

"Is everything ok, Sir?" She asked. In her mind, Sam was going through another episode like before. The same episodes that the drug in his system had caused.

Sam's eyes studied the woman at the foot of the bed. She smiled back at him. It was then he knew what was happening. "Yes. I'm fine." He turned his eyes to the nurse. "Just thinking." Sam smiled back at the nurse, but he still held the evil figure in the room in his peripheral vision.

The nurse nodded her head and returned to her task. Once done, she walked out of the room, still not acknowledging the woman at the end of the bed. Sam's vision followed the nurse out the door till she was gone. Once gone, he turned to face the unwelcome guest who has been in the room the whole time.

Once his eyes settled on her, he said. "You did that. Made it where she couldn't see you."

"I can do a lot of things. That's only one. I can teach you how to do them too, Sam." She simply said.

"I told you before. No." Sam's stare was now ripping her apart.

She starts to walk around to the side of the bed, stopping beside Dean, across from Sam. "I wonder just how much more he can take." She said looking down at Dean. She watched as Dean twitched in his sleep. She looks back at Sam. "Shall We find out?" She smiled again with her blood red lips.

"You leave my brother alone." His voice held an edge to it as Sam had stepped as close to the bed as he could. The thought of jumping over the bed to her crossed his mind.

"You already know I'm not really here, Sam. How are you going to kill me?" She simply said.

"I'll think of a way." He said.

"Brought you a cup of java, kiddo." Bobby said as he walked into the room.

Sam briefly turned his eyes to his friend before he returned his stare at the visitor. She was gone. Sam looked around.

Bobby saw the distress in the young man's face. "What's wrong?" He too was looking around as if some great evil was near.

"She was here." Sam finally said. He stopped looking around to look at Bobby. "She was right here, Bobby."

"The nurse?" Bobby asked. He only saw the nurse come in and out of the room when he was out in the hallway. He looks toward the doorway.

"No. An image of the bitch. Only I could see her." Sam could feel the adrenalin in his system settling down. He dropped down in the chair again. "Only I could see her." He repeated only more to himself.

Bobby moved closer to Sam. "Are you saying she can be invisible?" Sam nods. "How are we going to fight something like that?"

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry to be so late getting this posted. It's that LIFE thing again. There will be one more chapter and I am working on it as you are reading this one. hehehe Enjoy. D**

17.

The night dragged on reluctantly. After drinking his coffee, Bobby was finding it hard to keep his eyes opened. The thought floated in his mind as to why the caffeine would make him sleepy. He got coffee so he could be awake to watch over John's boys. Finally the weight of his head was too much, Bobby dropped into a deep sleep.

Sam could hear Bobby's snoring as he still sat next to Dean's bed. If he was more in toned to his surroundings, Sam would have also wondered about Bobby sudden need for sleep. But he mind was on his brother and how to help him. Dean had finally fallen into a sound sleep. Sam had moved his hand to touch Dean's upper arm and with that contact, Dean seemed to sense Sam's present, settling into a deep sleep.

Of course for Sam, the night was the longest he had ever had. He wanted so badly to get Dean out of this place and some place where he could take care of his brother without outsiders around. He knew Bobby was feeling the same anxiety. Though Sam wasn't sure if taking Dean to Bobby's place would escape the evil that entrapped his brother. He hoped it will help with Dean's recovery.

While Sam's mind was working over the things he could do to help Dean, he didn't notice a present in the room. Not in the room exactly, but at the door. The deputy who had been around since the beginning was standing in the doorway watching the brothers.

Deputy Lewis stood at the door of the young men he found wondering on the roadway late at night. Both beaten and functioning on their last bit of energy, he sees now that the younger of the two brothers was way stronger than he thought. He watched as the one call Sam seemed to will his strength to his brother. The other one laid motionless in the bed where Sam sat keeping watch. The deputy walked into the room, stopping short at the foot of Dean's hospital bed.

It was at the moment Sam took notice of the added present in the room. He looked up briefly, only to return his eyes to his brother. The deputy didn't look in Sam's direction. His eyes were set on the figure in the bed.

After an acquired moment, the deputy spoke. "Doctor said there is not change in your brother's condition."

"He's going to be fine." Sam quickly answered. "He's always fine." Remembering the many times his brother has been in this same place and how he would bounce back.

The deputy moved to the side of the bed Sam was on, coming up behind him. "Do you really believe that, Sam?"

Sam readjusted his eyes on Dean. Something in the way the deputy had said that hit a sour note. He was turning to face the deputy when he felt something hard hit him on the side of his head. Sam dropped like a rock to the ground. Standing over him was the deputy with his pistol in his hand.

Not moving, the deputy only stood there as four men in black came into the room. They start to remove the machines connected to Dean. Alarms start to ring out but no one came in from the nurse's station. Two each carried the Winchester boys out of the room.

How long Deputy Lewis stood there, he didn't know. It was Bobby who brought the deputy out of his trance. Bobby woke to the alarms on the machines. His eyes snapped open only to see John's boys were gone. "SAM! DEAN!" He yelled as he jumped up from the chair.

Hearing Bobby's voice, the deputy looked down at the pistol in his hand, not knowing how it got in his hand. He heard Bobby heading toward the door still calling out. "SAM! DEAN!" It was then the hospital staff came into the room to find their patients gone. In their eyes, it was like their patients just disappeared.

Ken Lewis knew something strange was going on. What? He didn't know, but the man who was now running down the hall was the only one who may have answers to his questions. The deputy ran after Bobby. Following him to the front entry of the hospital. He reached out to stop the man. "What the hell's going on here? Where are they?" He demanded from Bobby.

Bobby was still looking around the parking lot when the deputy stopped him. He finally turned his eyes on the young man. "I wish I could tell you."

"You WILL tell me or you'll tell me at the station, mister." The deputy inserted his authority.

Bobby thought about what he should say. Should he tell a lie or tell the truth. Looking into the deputy eyes, Bobby knew he would have to tell the truth. "What I'm about to tell you, you will not believe." The deputy took in a deep breath. "Do you believe in the supernatural?" Bobby finally asked.

His head was throbbing when Sam felt the world slowly coming back to him. Sam brought his hand up to the now forming lump on the side of his head. _'The deputy._' Sam thought to himself. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the same stark ceiling from when he was in that prison. Realization came over him. His eyes grew as he quickly set up. Unfortunately, his head was not as welcome to the idea and the nausea came on just as quickly. Rolling to his side, Sam lost what was in his stomach to the hard concert flooring.

Once things start to settled, Sam looked around to see Dean laying on his side a few feet away. "Dean!" Sam crawled over to his brother. Gentle he rolled Dean to his back. "Dean?" Sam called out only to realize his Dean had not changed from his state at the hospital.

The iron door slowly opened to reveal the woman in black. She walked into the cell. Sam, hearing the door open, was staring at it than her as she walked over to where they were. In his stare only, she would have been dead. Her lips curled up as her eyes stared at the brothers. She was now standing only a few feet from Sam.

"Welcome back, Sam." She seemed to tower over him. "It's so nice to have you back."

"I swear I'm going kill you." The hatred radiated off of Sam as he spoke.

"That's no way to be, Sam. I haven't even touch Dean. Yet." Her smile never left her face.

Sam cradled Dean in his arms. "Don't even think about it."

She walked around Sam and Dean. Sam could tell she was trying to keep her enjoyment of the situation at bay. "Don't worry, Sam. Dean is no longer any fun to play with." She stopped in front of them. "But you now."

Sam started to feel the room getting hot. Sweat started to pour down his face and soak his clothing. He looked down at Dean and noticed that his brother was not experiencing the hot like he was. Sam looked back at his torturer.

She was smiling. "How did your mommy and girlfriend die? Wasn't it by fire." It was then Sam saw the flames dancing around him. "And you didn't even hear their screams." Sam pushed away from Dean. Not wanting Dean to get burned. Sam was finding it harder to breath and the pain was getting to be too great. "How does it feel, Sam? Can you smell your own flesh cooking?"

Sam didn't know when he started screaming. He knew this was only in his head. She had planted it there, but it was so real. The pain was so great. He was curled up on the floor crying out in pain. Nothing he did could stop the nightmare he was in.

**TBC**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is the final chapter. I hope you like it. I have to say, it was better in my head. Of course, so much is better in my head. Thanks to all who have stayed with me on this one. I'll try to get another one up, but first; I have to have my SUPERNATURAL marathon before the new dvds come out and season five starts. We each have our priorities, don't we. Thanks again to all my reading and I would give you cookies if I could cook. :) D**

18.

Bobby set quietly in the squad car as Deputy Lewis drove into the night. He had told the young deputy everything. Everything about the supernatural. After he was done, Bobby thought for sure the deputy would go ahead and lock him up for being crazy, but no. The young deputy took in all that he was told. After a moment he turned to face the older man, "Now what?" Was all he could ask of Bobby.

The next thing the two of them did were jump in the squad car and head toward where the Winchester brothers were. Wherever that was. Both men set in the car lost in their own thoughts. So when Deputy Lewis spoke, Bobby was startled.

"So you said this woman can control people with her mind?" He simply asked.

Bobby took in a deep breath. _'Now the questions'_. "Yeah. Accordingly to Sam."

The deputy took a deep breath himself as though a thought came to him. He turned toward Bobby. "If that's the case, how are we going to stop her?"

Bobby met his concern stare. "I'm working on that." The quiet in the car returned. It was Bobby's turn to speak out. "So where are we heading anyway?"

"I found the boys on a mountain road. I thought that would be a good place to start. Seeing that they could not have gone very far in their shape when I nearly ran them down." The deputy answered.

"Good idea. Are there any places near there that they could have been held at?" Bobby was trying to search the darkened woods for any signs.

"A few places." The deputy started. "I was checking one when a suddenly found myself at the hospital again." A thought came to mind. "You think that was when she, this woman, got in my mind?"

All Bobby could do, was slowly nods his head. The car continued on its way to the awaiting nightmare of the Winchesters.

He didn't know what was the first thing that brought him out of the nightmare he was in. The feeling of the cold concert floor he was laying on or the familiar sounds that was now screaming out in pain. Dean slowly opened his eyes to the bleak surroundings. He found he was facing a block wall.

The scream was coming from behind him. When he tried to roll over, it was then he realized the heavy case on his right arm. He felt the stiff brace on his left wrist. He was aware of the dull pain in his ankle but didn't care.

Dean knew that scream. It was his Sammy. _'Sammy'_. The words came slowly to his lips. Once he had roll to face his brother, Dean could see Sam rolling around on the floor screaming in pain.

"Sammy" The words came stronger to his voice. Dean found himself slowly pulling himself up to his feet. Not caring about his broken ankle, not caring about the dull pain in his arm or wrist. His only concern was helping his little brother.

Before him, Dean saw the back of a woman, bent down over his brother. Her words of torture went unnoticed to him. His only thought was to stop his brother's pain. Dean continued moving closer to the source of Sam's pain.

The training his father had taught him came back in volumes. The evil that stood before him never even noticed as he worked his way up behind her. With his heavy cased arm, Dean wrapped it around the woman's throat.

She was so surprised that he was even able to get to his feet, she lost her concentration on Sam. In one smooth motion, Dean took his other hand, and whipped the bitch's head. Snapping her neck in the quick skill of a well train soldier.

He released her. Pushing her aside as she fell to the floor in a lifeless heap. Dean's eyes were on his brother. His own legs giving out, Dean ungracefully found himself laying beside Sam.

Sam was one minute in such great pain, only to be numb to all feeling. Trying to catch his breath, Sam suddenly realized Dean was laying beside him. "Dean." His voice was still edged in the pain of burning flesh and bone. "Dean."

Dean pulled himself closer to his little brother. "It's ok, Sammy." Dean starts to say. "You're safe now."

All Sam could say was his brother's name. "Dean." Tears start to fill his eyes as his big brother came more into view. "Dean."

Dean could only move his right hand to Sam's chest. He took a handful of Sam's shirt and moved his forehead to touch Sam's. "It's over, Sammy." He too started to get tears in his eyes. "You're safe."

"Dean." Sam only stared at his big brother. His hero.

That was how Bobby and Deputy Lewis found them. The two brothers laying on the ground. The deputy, with his gun drawn, walked over to the woman to find she was dead. Bobby moved quickly to his boys. That was how he felt about them boys, his boys. Relief rushed over him when he realized they were alive. It was then, Bobby realized his boys will be ok.

The brothers spent two more days in the hospital. Well, Sam was released one day earlier than Dean, but he wouldn't leave his brother's side. On the day they left, Deputy Lewis was there.

After helping Dean into the passenger side of the Impala, Sam turned to the deputy to shake his offered hand. "Thanks again for your help." Sam said.

"I didn't do anything." The deputy honestly said.

"You did more than you think." Bobby added as he moved up next to them. "We sometimes have problems explaining things."

The deputy smiled at the older hunter. "I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them the truth."

Bobby returned the smile this time. He turned toward Sam. "I'll be right behind you." Sam nods and moves around the car to take his place behind the wheel. They pointed the car to the only home they knew.

Deputy Lewis and Bobby watched the classic chevy pull out onto the road. Once the black car was out of sight, Bobby turned toward the deputy. "If you ever need anything." Bobby started to say as he handed the deputy a card.

The deputy looked at the card with a number on it. "Don't feel bad if I don't call you."

"Truthfully, I hope I never hear from you." Bobby said with a grin to his lips. With that, Bobby turned to his Chevelle and drove off after the Winchester boys.

The deputy stood there a moment before he moved over to his squad car. A simple looking man stepped from the shadows. The deputy slowly turned to the man with blackness washing over his eyes. "The brothers are on their way again, father."

The man's eyes danced a yellow hue, "You did well, my son." A grin came to his lips.

**A/N: DOn't forget to review and let me know what you think. :) D**


End file.
